


When You're Ready

by Softboyshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyshawn/pseuds/Softboyshawn
Summary: Summary: Shawn owns the cafe next to the veterinary clinic where you work. He’s a werewolf and you have no idea, but you’re about to find out.





	When You're Ready

The bell over the door to the tiny lobby of the vet’s office jingles and you look up to see Shawn walking in with a large hot chocolate for you. He gives you a grin and sets it on the elevated countertop. You stand from your office chair and grin at the steamy cup.

“Good morning kitten,” Shawn purrs and you roll your eyes at the pet name. “I brought your favorite, my special hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.”

“You know you aren’t going to win me over bringing me drinks everyday.”

Shawn leans on the counter and swipes a bit of whipped cream off the top and boops your nose. “Tell me what you want then and it’s yours.”

“Shawn!” You giggle, swiping at your nose with the back of your hand. “I told you I’m just not ready right now. I know it’s been a month or so but I’m still dealing with my break up with Austin.”

“I know,” Shawn sighs softly. “I’m sorry he was a dick. My offer is still on the table though, anytime you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”

“I know.”

“My other offer is on the table too,” he grins.

“You’re not fighting him!”

Shawn groans playfully and pushes off the counter. “Alright, fine. But yeah you should stop by the cafe later if you get hungry. We’re doing pesto chicken paninis for lunch today.”

“Mmm, we’ll see,” you smile around your cup.

Shawn pushes the door open and gust of cold air blows in, chilling the backs of your fingers wrapped around the cup. He digs in his pocket, mumbling about “oh one more thing” before tossing you a bag of bone shaped cookies.

“For the pups in the back!” Shawn laughs and you shake your head. He was always spoiling you and the dogs in your care.

__________

“I’m going to lunch Nancy!” You call through the door from your desk in the office to the hall with the clinic room doors.

“Going to see Shawn?” Nancy teases in return and you just roll your eyes. She appear in the hall with a knowing smile on her face. “You definitely are.”

“He invited me over for paninis. How can I say no?”

“Paninis huh? Grab me one.”

You pick up your purse and step into the hall. “Can do. Anything extra?”

“Yeah! Kiss Shawn for me already!”

“Oh shut up Nancy!” You laugh as you push open the door that goes out the side of the building. You can hear Nancy cackling until the door clicks closed. She was ridiculous.

As you round the side of the building you look up past the Gentle Doc Vet sign and to the Luna Cafe sign with a little wolf howling at the moon next to it. It was so pretty, lit up in purple and blue neon. Shawn was something else.

You push open the doors and Shawn turns around from what he’s doing behind the counter to look at you. “Kitten! You made it!”

You blush, deep scarlet staining your cheeks as half dozen customers crane their necks to see who he was talking about. You walk quickly to the counter and Shawn pushes Sam, his usual register guy and bus boy, out of the way gently.

“I could skin you alive for calling me kitten in public right now,” you whisper angrily.

“Sorry, it just slipped out. Please don’t be mad at me. I made you lunch, it’s all ready and-” Shawn stops mid sentence and leans in a little closer. “You smell really good today.”

“I-I…thanks?”

Shawn shakes his head and takes a step back, grabbing a plate off the warmer and setting it down for you. “I’m sorry, that was probably weird.”

“No it’s fine. I actually put on a new perfume today, so thank you. I’m glad it doesn’t smell gross.”

“Not at all,” he mumbles, gathering a set of silverware to place with your panini and mac and cheese. “I made sure you got the corner scoop of mac and cheese since it’s your favorite.”

You grin big, pulling the plate toward yourself. It smelled heavenly, just like everything Shawn made did. “How much do I owe you?” You ask, reaching into your purse. “I’m paying, don’t you even try and give it to me.”

Shawn groans. “It’s 7.99. Do you need a drink?”

“Yes,” you lean forward and grin big. “I want the hot tea you made me yesterday, the one with the orange peel in it?”

Shawn smirks. “That’s on the secret menu. I think you need the secret code.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“You gotta howl like a wolf.”

“What really?” You laugh.

Sam turns around from washing off a plate and rolls his eyes. “Shawn, you are so mean. She’ll never date you if you make her embarrass herself.”

“It’s a joke I was just-”

You brace your hands on the counter, give a quick glance at the four remaining customers in the cafe and then let out a loud awoooo that echoes throughout the small shop.

Shawn looks like his heart stopped, jaw dropping, eyes wide as he stares at you. Hell, all the guys behind the counter were staring at you like you were batshit insane.

“My tea then?” You say, clearing your throat softly as if what you’d done was total normal.

Shawn stands there absolutely enamored with you. Sam smacks him upside the head and says, “Make her frickin tea dude. She just howled for you. Give her whatever she wants!”

You giggle and give Shawn a playful smile. He fumbles with a mug off the rack beside the register and goes to the tea station while you grab your plate and go take a seat to eat. Seeing Shawn flustered was adorable, but also pay back for calling you kitten.

__________

Lunch with Shawn became a regular thing since your break up with Austin. Before, you would go meet Austin for lunch at his work or you’d meet up and grab a bite somewhere. Now that he was out of the picture, lunch was quite lonely.

It’s the fourth or fifth time that Shawn sits down to eat with you that you notice how much food he ate. Big portions was one thing but Shawn…he ate like a man trying to put on weight, and not a bit of it seemed to stick to him.

“You’re going to eat all that?” You chuckle as Shawn places your plates on the table. His has two chicken sandwiches, a heap of fruit salad and a grilled chicken breast on the side. Your plate is a sandwich and a bit of fruit with some potato chips.

“Of course I’m going to eat all of it,” Shawn grins as he spears some fruit with a fork. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re amazing,” you say, shaking your head.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He chuckles. “Oh baby lookit you go. Wolfing down that sandwich, yes, so much food.” He teases as you take a bite of your sandwich.

You throw a chip at him and he laughs. “Stop itttttt,” you whine playfully.

Shawn’s chuckles dwindle and he pops your thrown chip into his mouth. “But you’re so cute, how could I stop?”

“I’ll go eat with Nancy.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll behave.”

You smile around a bite of fruit salad as you reach over and boop Shawn’s nose. “Good boy,” you tease and his cheeks turn scarlet. He quickly changes the conversation over to the topic of feral dogs and wolves that have been spotted around town.

_____

It’s closing time and you turn your key in the lock of the back door, having already locked and armed the front door, you hear something in the trash cans across the street from the clinic. It’s almost dark out, the sun having gone down earlier in the approaching winter months, and you can’t quite see what made the sound. It’s sounds big, like maybe a dog or worse, one of those wolves people have been seeing.

You grab your purse strap, holding tight as you walk along the side of the building to the front where you had parked your bicycle in the hedges of the clinic. The sound of growling startles you and your eyes snap to the trash cans. Quickly you dig in your purse for your pepper spray and get it out just as you round the corner to the front of the building and smack into someone. You let out a shriek and drop the spray.

“Whoa, whoa hey Kitten. You okay?” Shawn asks, grabbing your arm to steady you.

“You scared me.”

“I see that.”

You lay your hand on his chest and take a deep breath, steadying your heart while feeling his speed up. “I guess I’m just a little jumpy. It’s been a long day, and I heard something over by the trash cans over there and…yeah.” You sigh, looking up at Shawn who’s smiling softly.

“It’s alright. We all get scared now and then, it was probably just a raccoon. Can I walk you home?”

“Yes,” you smile, relief washing over you. “I just have to get my bike.”

Shawn walks beside you as you head towards the house you share with a friend. It’s nothing much, just a small brick house a few blocks from the vet clinic.

“So how have you been doing since the break up?” Shawn asks as he opens your front gate for you.

“I’ve been fine, happier actually. Things have been kind of weird lately though.”

Shawn follows you to where you park your bike between the house and the detached garage. “Weird? Like you think he’s watching you or something?”

“No, not Austin. It’s just…” You sigh. “You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

“Try me.”

You fold your arms over your chest and look past Shawn to the road that went towards the woods. “You know how people have been seeing wolves, well, I think there’s one around my house. It’s showed up almost every night this last week and it just stands outside the gate growling and snarling. It’s terrifying and I’m afraid to leave my house at night, or even be outside it for very long.”

Shawn raises his eyebrows and looks around. “Does it ever come into the yard or anything?”

“I don’t know. I just stay inside because it scares the crap outta me. It’s a big fuckin wolf, Shawn.”

“Can I stay for dinner? I’d like to see it if it shows up.”

“Sure, of course.” You reach into your purse and grab your keys as you lead Shawn around to the front door. “I’m not sure what you’re going to do about it. I’ve tried yelling at it and calling animal control.”

“Yeah well, wolves are smart. They know when to disappear,” Shawn mumbles as he steps into the house behind you.

You shrug your coat off and hang it beside the door. You glance around and suddenly feel a little embarrassed because your place is kind of a mess. “Sarah is out of town for a few days, so we don’t have to worry about interrupting her studying,” you say as you straighten up the shoe tray and hang up some fallen jackets.

Shawn chuckles and you look over at him. “You don’t have to worry about a little bit of clutter. I’m not offended that you didn’t magically clean up by the time we walked from the garage to the house.”

A pink blush creeps across your cheeks and you drop the umbrella in your hand into it’s little bucket holder. “I know…it’s just habit I guess. Have guests, must clean, y'know?”

“Come on,” he chuckles, putting his arm around your shoulders. “Let’s make some dinner and scope out this wolf of yours.”

__________

It’s a little after eight and you’re sitting on the couch with Shawn watching a survival show when he suddenly stands up and goes to the window. It startles you and your heart jumps a bit, watching him flip your curtain open to look outside.

“What is it? Is something out there?” You ask nervously, pulling your legs up to your chest.

“Yeah, it’s the wolf,” Shawn mumbles, dropping the curtain and walking over to you. “How long has this been going on again?”

“Um, since just last week? Ten days maybe?” You shake your head, standing and walking over to the window. Shawn catches your arm and stops you just short. “What’s going on?”

“That wolf is bad news. It looks feral and rabid maybe, do you know why it keeps coming back? Do you have rabbits in the yard or anything like that?”

“No, nothing that I know of. I told you it was weird.” You pull against Shawn’s hold and he walks around you, blocking the window. “Shawn, why are you being weird?”

“I think we should just stay away from the windows. What if it tries to get in?”

“Through a window?”

Shawn drops your arm and rubs his neck. “Wild animals are crazy y'know. I don’t want to risk something happening. We’ll get animal control out here tomorrow to trap it. Just…stay away from the windows okay?”

You take a step back and cross your arms. Shawn was being weird. How would the wolf seeing you, when it’s seen you several times, change anything? Did he really think the thing was going to jump the gate and rush a window? It wasn’t like it was after you. That would be weird. Right?

“We should just ignore it and go about our night,” Shawn says, going around you and sitting on the couch. He unmutes the TV and looks like he is trying to focus on the show.

You join him, sinking into the seat beside him and he puts his arm around your shoulders. You relax into him and he plays with your hair. Soon enough you find yourself falling asleep and you jerk yourself awake, trying not to pass out while Shawn was still there.

“You can sleep, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you should go home,” you mumble, rubbing your head against his chest.

“Do you want me to go home?” He asks softly, and you shake your head. “Then I’ll stay the night and keep you safe okay kitten?”

“Mmm, okay.” you murmur and Shawn kisses the top of your head and you let yourself fall asleep, safe and warm in his arms.   
____

When you wake up you’re still on the couch and Shawn is gone. Your heart sinks but you don’t know why. It wasn’t like he was your boyfriend. He didn’t have to stay the night. It just felt like… maybe last night was leading to more with him and you’re not sure if you’re ready yet.

The house is quiet, only the sound of birds outside can be heard as you stretch and rub the sleep from your eyes. You get up and look around the living room as you wander into the kitchen to find some breakfast, noticing something was off. The dishes from dinner are done and sitting in the drying rack and you look around the kitchen. Everything was tidied up nice and neat.

“He is such a weirdo,” you say to yourself as you go to the fridge. There’s a note stuck on with a magnet from the vet clinic. It reads: /breakfast and coffee will be waiting for you at the cafe. ♥/

You smile and shake your head. Of course, he left for work, not because staying the night was awkward. He probably thought you needed to sleep and didn’t wake you up. What a sweetheart.

You head to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for work, hurrying so you would have time to see Shawn and get your breakfast.

The cafe is closed when you arrive but Shawn opens the door and let’s you in. He’s smiling as he pulls you in to a hug. “Good morning, I made you a breakfast sandwich,” he says as he leads you to a table near the end of the pick up counter.

“You didn’t have to do this y'know,” you laugh as you sit down and he being a mug of coffee over to you. “I could have eaten at home.”

“Yeah but I love cooking and I had to prep for breakfast anyway, so I figured I’d make you something nicer than a bowl of cereal.”

You sip your coffee and it’s perfect, just how you love it. “And who said I’d have cereal?”

Shawn takes a seat across from you and smirks. “Well it was pretty much the only thing you had in your kitchen that wasn’t sketchy leftovers.”

You giggle around a bite of the egg and bacon sandwich. “Went through my fridge huh?”

“Maybe.”

“You cleaned up my kitchen too. Thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

Shawn shrugs, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “I woke up early, it’s habit. I wanted to make you breakfast before I left but you had nothing for me to work with.”

“Well, that’s because you feed me all the time. I never have to go buy anything.”

“You don’t make dinner?”

You shake your head as you polish off the sandwich. “I eat lunch so late and you always give me such a huge amount of food that I end up stuffed until bedtime.”

“Ahh, I see how you are,” Shawn grins and you raise your eyebrows. “You just don’t like cooking.”

“Oh yeah sure, that’s it.”

“Oh it is. I bet if I hadn’t come in for dinner last night you would have just had cereal or cheese crackers or something.”

Your jaw drops and he looks smug. He was right though. You never would have made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup if he hadn’t come in. “So what if I hate cooking?”

“So, I’m going to have to come over for dinner more often. I bet Sarah wouldn’t mind having a good meal or two.”

You shake your head at him. He was something else. “Are you inviting yourself back to my place for dinner tonight then?”

Shawn stands and cleans up your plate and mug. “If I was?”

“Well I’d say you’re welcome to come over. I’ll be alone again so I wouldn’t mind the company. This isn’t a date, I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Understood. I’ll meet you at your place after work then?”

You look at your watch and get up. It was almost time to open at the clinic. “You’re not going to walk me home tonight?”

Shawn dumps the dishes in the wash sink and turns to lean on the pick up counter. “I have to stop by the store and get stuff for our dinner. Unless you want to grocery shop with me?”

“Ugh no. I’ll leave it to you.”

Shawn smiles and beckons you toward him. You give him a look but he insists, so you walk up to the counter. He reaches over and swipe his thumb over your cheek, showing you a bit of melted cheese from the sandwich.

“Oh my God. Thanks,” you laugh, wiping your face with your hand just in case.

Shawn wipes his thumb on his apron and glances at the clock. “You better get going or you’ll never hear the end of it if Nancy sees you leaving here.”

“You’re right. She’s obsessed with me dating you,” you laugh as you push open the door.

“Maybe she’s on to something!” Shawn yells after you and you wave goodbye, rolling your eyes as you head to the clinic.  
____

It’s a little after seven, past closing time at the clinic, which is usually 5:30, but Nancy stayed longer with an emergency patient and you volunteered to stay as well. You sent Shawn a text that you would be late once 6:00 rolled around and you told him where the spare key as hidden, he said no problem and he looked forward to seeing you.

Finally everything is cleaned up and you’ve locked the front door and seen Nancy out to her car. You’re doing some last minute cleaning up, giving treats to the overnight dogs and making sure they have fresh water when the door of the backroom rattles loudly and you jump, screaming a little before running to the storage closet for a broom.

“Who’s there?! I’ll call the police!”

“Open up, it’s Sam!”

“Sam?!” You cross the room and look out the peephole. It’s Sam and Matt from the cafe. You turn the lock and slide the chain out of the way.

“Oh thank God you’re still here,” Sam babbles as he and Matt drag in a very large dog. No. Wolf. That was a wolf. Oh god. “Is Nancy here?”

“N-no no she left a few minutes ago. She’s probably half way home by now. What the hell is going on?”

Matt clears the metal operating table that Nancy uses for minor surgeries. He and Sam hoist the huge wolf dog up onto it and it lets out a debilitating whine.

“Is that a wolf?” You say, hands shaking as you take a step back into the counter that had the sink attached to it. It was as far as you could get from the wolf without actually leaving the room.

Sam looks at Matt and then to you. “It’s my dog, he’s a mixed breed. Uh, malamute and, uh, German Shepard?”

Matt grabs a cloth off the stack on the counter next to you and sighs shakily, “It doesn’t matter what he is. He’s bleeding, we got attacked by another dog while we were walking him after work and…he saved us.”

Matt presses the cloth against the dogs chest into his shoulder area and you close your eyes as the dog howls loudly. Sam lays his weight across its body to keep it from kicking off the table.

“What can I do? Should I call Nancy?” You ask, remaining as far away from the guys as possible and Sam shakes his head.

“You know how to do stitches?” Sam asks.

You swallow thickly. “No, well yes…but not very good. I’ve helped Nancy and I have very very basic training. I should just call her…”

Matt grabs a bottle of peroxide and flips the cap open, squeezing it over the wound. The dog thrashes, you jump back almost up onto the counter and into the sink. They could say it was a mix of whatever, that was not a dog. It was a wolf. You saw a wolf every day outside your house, you know what a wolf looks like. Though this one was very dark and bigger than the one outside your house.

“Nancy won’t make it in time. Please, you can do it. We’ll hold him for you.”

“You want me to stitch him up without anesthesia?! Are you insane?!”

“For fucks sake we don’t have time for all that! Either help us or he’s going to die!”

You open the supply cupboard and get out a fresh stitching needle, medical thread and some gloves. It was possibly the stupidest thing you would ever do, but if you didn’t try the dog would die. You couldn’t live with yourself if he died.

Matt steps aside, holding the dog’s head so you can see the wound. It’s laid open, a gash from his chest to the shoulder, maybe six inches long.

“W-what’s his name,” you mutter, unwrapping the needle and threading it with shaky hands.

“Uh, it’s uh, Bear. His name’s Bear,” Sam says and you glance up skeptically. Why did he sound unsure of his own dog’s name?

You lay your hand on Bear’s back and thread your fingers into his fur. “I’m sorry I’m not a vet. If I fuck this up, please don’t eat me.”

You pull up Nancy’s rolling stool and take a deep breath, steadying your hands as you hook the needle in for the first stitch. Bear jerks and growls, but Sam and Matt keep him immobilized.

“Good boy, you’re doing so good Bear,” you coo softly as you loop two more stitches through. “Just a few more, it’s almost over.”

You work quickly, not wanting to take any longer than you absolutely had to. When you’re finished you put your hand in his fur and scratch gently. He seems resigned, exhausted from fighting against Sam and Matt. Less threatening than when you started.

“Is it closed up?” Sam asks, releasing Bear’s legs and body.

Bear wiggles out of Matt’s grasp and scrambles to the floor with a loud yelp.He limps to the door and lays down.

“Yeah, he’s closed up. Be careful getting him home, try not to tear the stitches.”

“Thank you,” Matt says as he joins Sam and Bear at the door. “We owe you big time. Let us know what we can do for you?”

“I’ll think about it. Go, I should clean up so Nancy doesn’t know you were here.”

Sam and Matt lift Bear up awkwardly and head out into the dark alley behind the building. You turn around and look at the mess of items strewn about. It was going to be a late night.

_____

By the time you arrive home it’s dark out. You have your pepper spray in hand in the event that wolf was waiting for you, but it wasn’t. The gate was wolf free and you wonder if the animal control had finally caught it. The light in the living room is on as you approach the house and you assume Shawn must be inside making dinner.

You open the front door and immediately you know something is wrong. You can hear water boiling followed by little pops and hisses as it hits the burner below it. There is no smell of food cooking or anything.

You walk into the living room and cross into the kitchen. Sure enough there’s a pot of water on the stove boiling away. A box of spaghetti sits on the counter unopened beside it. Where the hell is Shawn?

“Shawn?” You call out loudly as you head toward the bathroom. “Shawn? Are you here? The water is boiling!”

No response.

You check every room, even the basement and there is nothing, no one. You flip the stove off and open the fridge to find a package of chicken and some cheese in the little cheese drawer. It sure looked like Shawn was planning a nice meal. His jacket was even sitting on the back of the couch.

You grab your phone and text him. No response. Ten minutes pass. Still nothing. An hour. Not a peep. Worry sets in, fear washing over you. What if Shawn had tried to take care of that wolf for you? What if something bad happened?

You don’t sleep well that night. Dreams wake you up and you have to flip your light on and check your bedroom door is locked every time. The dream is much the same each time, Shawn goes out the side door in your kitchen and you hear the wolf snarling, a loud thump and then footsteps on the old wooden porch. Then you wake up.

Six in the morning and still nothing from Shawn. You don’t want to jump to conclusions and assume the worst. Maybe something came up, maybe he lost his phone. He’ll be at the cafe in a few hours and you could talk to him then. That’s what you tell yourself to get through the morning.

As soon as you get close to the clinic you notice that the Luna Cafe doesn’t seem to be open. It makes you worry even more. Did it have something to do with Shawn missing? What about Sam and Matt, where were they?

You ride your bike down the street to the convenience store and grab some coffee and danishes for Nancy and yourself, placing them in your carry basket and heading back. It was a sub par and very unsatisfying breakfast but it was something.

On the way back you had looked into the cafe. It was dark, no sign of anyone inside. It’s so strange. It wasn’t uncommon that someone got sick and the other guys picked up the slack. People got sick all the time. But you couldn’t help but keep thinking about last night’s events and now the whole store was closed…it was fishy and it made you uneasy.

The day goes by quickly. You help Nancy with a few appointments and unpack a shipment of supplies that arrives in the afternoon. You decide that if the cafe was closed tomorrow too then you would try and get ahold of Sam through his girlfriend and find out what was going on.

_____

Shawn doesn’t text you or show up and bring you coffee again the next day. The cafe is open when you pass by but you’re running too late to stop. Nancy sends you on a coffee run shortly after opening and Sam and Matt are there but no sign of Shawn when you walk in. You stand in line, looking around for any sign that something was wrong. The lady before you moves aside and you step up to the counter to order and notice it’s strangely tense.

“Where’s Shawn?” You ask, not bothering to order first. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, just some family stuff. It’s all good. Do you want the usual?” Sam asks, hand hovering over the order pad.

You ignore his order question. “Why was the shop closed yesterday? Why isn’t Shawn responding to my texts?”

“Personal reasons. Don’t worry about it. Regular or no?”

You sigh angrily. “Yeah fine. The regular.”

“Okay then,” Sam smiles and pases the order over to Matt.

“So how’s your dog? Is he okay?” you ask, deciding to maybe round about the conversation back to Shawn somehow.

“My dog?”

You raise your eyebrows. “Yeah your dog? The one I stitched up? Bear?”

“Oh! Bear! Yeah he’s doing fine. He’s staying with my sister.” Sam laughs awkwardly and you narrow your eyes.

“Good…” You say slowly and move down the counter to pick up. Matt gives you a smile and you smile back weakly as you grab your cups. Something was up. Something was weird, but if Shawn was okay then you’d have to just wait to lay into him for ditching you.

_______

Shawn walks into the lobby of the vet’s office the next day and you look up as the bell chimes. He looks tired and he’s in a sweatshirt with a jacket and a coat over it. Strange. He never wore more than a hoodie or sweater over a tee shirt even on the coldest days.

“Shawn, hey,” you say with a smile as you stand and lean against the counter. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Great, why?” Shawn smiles and you can tell it’s not harboring the love it usually did.

“Everything okay with the family?”

Shawn sets your cup down on the counter and makes a face of confusion. “Family?”

“Yeah…” You wrap your hands around the cup and bring it close. “Sam said you were gone for family reasons?”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah everything is fine.”

You sigh and shake your head. You know he’s keeping something from you and that was fine, he had his personal life, but you are curious. Things weren’t adding up. He literally left water boiling and stood you up for dinner. The last few days have had a strange feeling surrounding them that you couldn’t shake. You walk around the counter and stand before Shawn,

“Is everything okay? Are you sure? The last few days have been so weird, and you guys have been acting strange. You left my house with water on the stove and didn’t text me for two days, that doesn’t seem fine.” You can’t help the way your voice raises and trembles but at the end of your sentence.

Shawn rubs the back of his neck and shakes his head, avoiding eye contact all together. “Yeah, it’s all good. It was just something that came up, I don’t wanna talk about it. I’m sorry I didn’t text you back.”

You lay your hand on Shawn’s chest and stare at his pink hoodie. The way he tied his strings was so cute. You can’t help but smile a bit before remembering you’re supposed to be mad. He sounds sincere and it’s hard to stay angry. “You’d tell me if something was really wrong, right? You’re okay, your sure?”

“Of course,” Shawn whispers, bringing his hand up to cover yours. “I’m fine. I’m so sorry I didn’t text you that I left the house.”

You look up and he is smiling weakly. Your eyes travel to his neck and from under his hoodie you can see the tip of a faint dark pink scar that you can’t recall seeing when he wore tees. You slide your hand up to his shoulder and he catches your wrist, pulling your hand off of him gently. “Shawn-”

“I need to go. Matt and Sam are going to need me. I’ll bring you lunch later.”

You frown, eyes flicking between his face and his neck as he backs away toward the door, annoyed at his sudden hostility. “I’ll see you later then?”

Shawn blows you a little kiss as he pushes open the door, trying to seem normal but it doesn’t work. “I’ll see you later kitten.”

“Bring some treats for the pups!”

“You don’t have any right now!” He laughs and the door closes.

You cross your arms and watch him head for the cafe through the big front windows. How could he know that you didn’t have any dogs in the overnight kennels? But more importantly, why wouldn’t he let you touch his chest? You turn, sighing frustratedly. He left you with more questions and you were getting fed up, he had never been this weird around you in the two years you’d known him.

_____

Lunch time rolls around and sure enough Shawn shows up toting a bag of sandwiches and chips. He pushes the door open as you’re helping Ms. Lee and her dog finish up after an appointment. The dog starts barking incessantly at Shawn and Ms. Lee looks down, trying to calm him.

“I’m so sorry, he’s not usually like this,” Ms Lee stammers, patting her dogs back and murmuring for him to quit it. “He has this little dog complex. Such a big head.”

“Here’s his appointment card for next week,” you say softly, handing a card to Ms Lee. “Call if there’s any cancellations. Have a great day.”

Ms Lee tugs the leash of her little Chihuahua as she skirts around Shawn. The dog continues to bark non stop, even as the door closes.

Shawn walks forward and places the bag of food on the counter. “He’s a feisty little guy huh?”

“Not usually no. I’ve known that dog for years, he never barks like that.”

“Oh. Well. I guess it’s just me he doesn’t like.”

“Mmm must be.” You hum as you put away Ms Lee’s file.

Shawn raises his eyebrows, folding his arms and leaning on the counter. “Icy much today?”

“No?”

“Oh come on. You’re all…I dunno…defensive.”

“Well I’m just a little annoyed. Sorry.”

“Kitten,” Shawn groans, leaning toward you.

“Uh uh. No kitten.”

“What’s wrong?”

You let out a huff. “Nothing. Thanks for lunch.”

Shawn pushes off the counter. He frowns, now annoyed with you. Fine. He could be as annoyed as you were, have a taste of his own medicine.

“I’ll see you around,” he mumbles, leaving without another word.

You grab the bag off the counter and fish out two sandwiches. One has a note taped to the top of the brown paper it’s wrapped in. It reads “Meet after work?” You look out the window and shake your head. He better have some answers for you.

_____

It’s just after six when you lock the front door behind you. The street is dark and a cold wind is picking up, a storm no doubt, you gather your jacket around yourself and shiver. The cafe lights are still on and you walk over to the doors, the sign says closed but you see Shawn moving around behind the counter.

“Shawn!” You call out, knocking on the glass. He turns around.

Shawn walks over and flips the lock, inviting you in. “You got my note huh? I didn’t think you’d come over after you shunned me at lunch.”

“I didn’t shun you, and I wanted to talk. I have some questions.”

Shawn walks along the front windows, dropping the blinds as he goes. “Yeah, I needed to talk too.” He goes about cleaning up, putting the chairs up on the tables and straightening up napkin holders.

You take a seat by the order counter. “So…what’s the mark on your neck?”

Shawn pauses, back to you as he flips a chair onto the table. “What mark?”

“Don’t play coy. I tried to touch your chest when I saw it earlier. You stopped me. What is it? What happened?”

“It’s nothing. I just fell, got a little drunk and biffed it. That’s all.”

“Shawn.”

He turns around and raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“You’re such a liar. Something is going on and I want to know what. First Sam and Matt show up after hours with a huge dog that Sam couldn’t remember the name of, and it was supposedly his dog. Then I had to stitch it up and LIE to my boss about it when she saw missing peroxide the next day. Then I get home and you’ve gone ghost, leaving water boiling and my house unlocked, to which I get nothing but a shitty vaguess explanation for two days later!” You pace along the front counter, hands in your hair.

“I get to work and the whole cafe was shut down and for what, personal family reasons, allegedly. Meanwhile I’m freaking out that you’re dead in a ditch eaten by a wolf!”

You take a seat and continue. “And when I asked Sam about you he was so tight lipped he may as well had mistaken his chapstick for a glue stick! He didn’t even seem to remember his own dog’s name when I asked how he was!”

You take a deep breath and hold your hand up as Shawn starts to open his mouth to talk. “Ah! No, I am not done So then today you show up looking tired as hell and with some weird wound on your neck or whatever and you won’t even let me touch it. Then the weird thing with Toto, Ms Lee’s dogs…I don’t know why you are being so secretive and dodgy but-”

Shawn grips the edge of the table you’re sitting at. “I’m the wolf,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Excuse me?” You blink a few times, have words throwing you for a loop.

“The wolf, the dog you stitched up, it was me.”

You narrow your eyes at him, mouth open in disbelief. “What are you on? Are you feeling okay? This isn’t funny. Shawn this really is not funny I am actually pissed at you right now.”

Shawn hangs his head, knuckles white on the table edge. “I’m not joking. I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while and I’m sorry it came up this way.”

“Tell me what? That you’re absolutely insane?” you laugh harshly.

“The wolf, where was the wound? The neck right?” Shawn laughs in the same tone as he peels his hoodie off and his tee following it, throwing them into a nearby chair. Running from his collarbone to his neck is a bright pink nearly healed wound with several stitches in it.

You let out a soft gasp. “What happened? Shawn, what is going on? I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“We’re wolves. Sam, Matt, myself, we’re all wolves. You’ve heard of Werewolves right?”

You lean forward with your head in your hands. Werewolves were becoming known to people across the globe, but you never thought Shawn would be one. Never. It made sense though, Shawn knew when you had dogs in the kennels and when to bring treats. He and the wolf had the same wound. The cafe was called Luna like the moon…Shawn ate enough for three people when you had lunch together…there were so many signs.

“Oh my God…Oh my God you’re not human, you’re a damn wolf. I-I sewed you up!” You stand up and reach for Shawn’s chest, he guides your hand to the wound gingerly.

“You did wonderful too. I quite liked how you pet my head and spoke so softly to me while you did it,” he smiles playfully.

“You should have gone to the hospital. Why did you come to me?”

Shawn looks down and covers your hand with his. “I was too weak to shift back. Sam and Matt panicked and brought me to you. If you hadn’t still been there…”

“Shawn…no.”

“I could have died without you,” he whispers and you bite back a wave of emotion. “But I’m fine. See, good ol happy Shawnie.” He chuckles weakly.

“But you’re not. You’re weak, I can tell. You’re not yourself, not really.”

Shawn steps back and pulls his tee on. “I’m just tired. I’m not healing as fast as I usually do.”

“How come? Is it infected? Do you need medicine?”

“No,” he chuckles. “It’s just really deep.”

“Oh…how…how did this happen?”

Shawn crosses his arms and walks around you to lean against the counter. “The wolf you have been seeing, the one that stalks you, it tried to get in the house while I was there alone. I fought it, him, actually. He won’t be coming around anymore.”

“Did you kill it?” You ask, swallowing thickly.

“No, I just put him in his place. He was stalking you because of me, because he could smell you on me.”

“I just…I need to go,” you mumble nervously, wrapping your arms around yourself. “I’m so sorry Shawn.” You turn and head for the door, turning the lock and stepping out into the wind. The temperature has dropped significantly and you’re shivering as you walk home. You need time to process, everything you know about Shawn has just changed. He was the thing you feared, he wasn’t even human, not completely anyway. Everything was so complicated now.

_________

A week passes before you speak to Shawn. He doesn’t bring you coffee or lunch and you don’t stop by. What were you supposed to say? How were you supposed to deal with him being a wolf? You had considered dating him, hell, you considered much more than that. But now you’re conflicted, confused, unsure of him. A wolf stalked you for over a month, paralyzed you with fear of leaving your house or getting home too late. Shawn couldn’t be one of those things. No. He was sweet and thoughtful. He wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t.

It’s Friday night and you close the front door of the clinic behind you as you wave to Nancy as she drives away. Shawn is busing tables as you walk past with your bike in tow. You stop to watch him for a moment. He looks tired, hair a mess, apron smattered with food prep stains. He glances up and your eyes meet for a second before he looks back down and keeps working.

You go to the door, propping your bike against the wall before going in. The sign says closed on the door but it’s still unlocked.

“Hey,” Shawn mumbles as he carries the pan of dishes up to the counter. “We’re closed.”

“Can we talk?” You ask as you take a hesitant step closer. “I have some questions.”

Shawn wipes his hands and tosses his apron aside as he comes back around the counter to lock the door behind you. “Start talking.”

“I-I uh…well,” you sigh, not sure what you want to ask. “Can we talk elsewhere?”

“Why?” Shawn asks, crossing his arms and staring you down. You don’t like this Shawn, he’s moody and annoyed. “I think you’ve said enough this week anyways.”

“Shawn, you’re not being fair. Finding out what you are after dealing with that other wolf, I was scared. I felt like you’d been lying to me and I am scared you’ll hurt me.”

“I would never hurt you. Never. I’m not a crazed new wolf, I was born like this.” He paces in front of you, running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to lie, I was just scared you would reject me of you knew.”

“I need to see you.”

“What?”

“I need to see you as a wolf. I need to know you’re not dangerous, that you’re still you.”

Shawn grabs his jacket off the hook by the counter and pulls it on. “Let’s go then, I don’t want to shift here.”

“My place is closest, or the back alley…”

“Your place is fine.”

_____

Twenty minutes later you are standing in your living room with Shawn, hands shaking as you wait for him to change. You’re on edge, not sure what to expect from him. Would it be horrible? Would it hurt him?

“Kitten,” he whispers, stepping forward and taking your hands. He rubs his thumbs over the backs and you clench your jaw. “Do you trust me?”

“I don’t know. I’m scared.”

“I’m still me, hey, look at me,” Shawn says, tilting your chin up so you look him in the eye. “Remember when you stitched me up? Remember how big I was?”

“Y-yes. I remember. You were terrifying.”

“And I didn’t hurt you, even when you were sticking a needle into me. I am completely in control of myself as a wolf.”

“Okay, okay just do it.”

Shawn kisses your cheek and drops your hands. “You can close your eyes of you like.”

You shut your eyes, balling your fists into the bottom of your shirt. There is no sound from Shawn and you hold your breath, waiting for you don’t know what. After a moment you feel something wet touch your hand and you jump, eyes flying open, you look down.

Before you is a huge black and brown wolf looking up at you, nose against your waist. Honestly he’s beautiful and his coat is clean and healthy looking. Soft golden eyes look at you patiently, awaiting your first move.

You lift your hand and smooth it over the top of his head. His mouth falls open and he looks like a big puppy. Shawn nudges his head against you and you fall back onto the couch. He lays his head on your lap and you rub one ear warily.

“You’re very big,” you mumble and he head butts against your hand. “You’re like a dog.”

Shawn growls lowly and you clench your fingers in his fur.

“Okay, not a dog. A wolf. A soft wolf.”

Shawn pulls back and you watch as he steps away from the couch. He sits on his back legs and bows his head and you watch as his body begins to shift, legs becoming arms and his back arching as the fur begins to disappear and in a disturbing matter of seconds, Shawn is sitting on the floor before you.

“See? I’m still me.”

“Y-yeah, can you never do that in front of me again? That was the most horrific thing I’ve ever seen.”

Shawn chuckles and climbs up on the couch with you. “It’s really bad huh?”

“Yeah,” you laugh softly and he puts his hand out palm up for you. You lay your hand over it and thread your fingers with his. “I’m not so scared anymore, thank you. You’re actually really pretty as a wolf.”

“Thanks, I try to keep my coat clean. I’m so glad you’re not as scared, because I was dying without being able to see you.”

“Make me dinner and stay the night to make up for not telling me about yourself sooner?” You smirk and Shawn leans in, hand on your cheek.

“I’ll make you dinner and stay every night if you want,” he whispers, eyes on your lips. “I’m yours until you don’t want me, then I’ll probably still be yours.”

“I think I’ve always wanted you,” you murmur and he leans in, closing the gap and pressing his lips against yours. You squeeze his hand laced with yours and he kisses you again, and again, soft, hesitant presses of lips against yours.

“All you have to do is say the word,” he whispers, forehead pressed to yours. “Tell me that you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

“Good,” he smiles and kisses you again. “I’m ready too. So, will you officially go out with me?”

“Yes,” you giggle and he kisses your forehead.

“Then let’s go out to dinner, I wanna treat you. I put you through a lot lately.”  
“Treat me huh?” You ask with eyebrows raised.

Shawn stands and pulls you up to him. He rests his arm on your shoulder, hand toying with your hair. “Mmm hmm. Wolves love to spoil their mates.”

“Your mate huh?” You wrap your arms around his waist and he places a kiss on your head. “Is that what you wolves call your significant others?”

“Yes, specifically when we really care about them.”

You rest your cheek over his heart and he cradles your head gently. “Then I’d love to be your mate, and thank you, for caring and keeping me safe, and just…everything.”

“I’ll always take care of you, kitten. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kudos, comments and more! 
> 
> Find me also at softboyshawn on Tumblr and adubs91593 on Wattpad


End file.
